In various workplaces, it is often necessary for a worker to move to various locations within the workplace and to utilize electrical power tools in these various locations. It has been necessary in the past for the worker to use electrical extension cords and to physically move the connector head of the extension cord, which may be either a plug or a socket, by hand to the various workplace locations. This has proven to be inefficient, and possibly dangerous, in locations in which the worker must climb or descend a ladder while at the same time holding the end of the extension cord. It has also proven to be inconvenient where the worker must also carry other articles, such as power tools, tool boxes, or the like.